databrawl_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
ANOTHER.DAY
ANOTHER.DAY are what the Hardware are called in the Horror Computer. They are actually heavy Scrap Arm or created by the Survivrams. However, they created it so well they couldn't get in, so they are usually worm by Spirits. They also do not have a wisp or paladin variant, or any other type, unlike in normal computers. They are usually an assortment of colors. Stats/Abilities They have 1000 HP. This may seem OP, however they have this much because of thick layers. Their sword is also sharp as hell, being able to cut through enemies with EASE. It deals about 100 HP, killing most enemies and destroying every bit of armor they have. The sword also has Fire Gas basically binded to it, lasting infinitely, or as long as the ANOTHER.DAY lasts. They have the same slam, however this causes the sword to break. The pieces come back after 5 seconds, leaving the hardware to deal only 10 dmg per hit until it repairs. Mid repair, it deals 25, almost repaired, it deals 50. Then when its literally 80% repaired it deals 100 again. The hardware sword seems as light as a feather, as they can keep swinging without and sign of being tired. Or it's because ghosts haunt them. They can use their bull horns to rAM AN OPPONENT AND THE MORE OPPONENTS THAT ARE IN THE ATTACK THE MORE DAMAGE IT DEALS TO ANY HIT. It starts with 10, then every corruption adds +10. It lasts for 30 sec. Appearance They appear like a normal Hardware, however have multiple layers of parts of building. This causes them to be a more rainbow-y color. They also have 5x sharper horns. They appear like a bull's, but EVEN SHARPER. Their eye-hole is completely red due to the absence of light. For Programs, it's black. However, horror corruptions see it as red for an unknown reason. Some speculate it is a firewall only corruption can see. Oh, by the way! The horns are tipped with firewall gas. Death Animation, and how it works Their death animation is them floating up, as light cracks open parts. It then gets blaoted by the light and explodes, causing small chunks of scrap, sometimes big, to fly in the air. They can actually hit things! The small ones deal 25 damage, while the big ones can deal 50-75 damage! It is like a mini event, that only appears close to the Hardware. Trivia * They represent Kopophobia (the fear of exhaustion), Phasmophobia (the fear of ghosts), aichmopgobia (the fear of sharp objects), and metallophobia (the fear of metal). * They are probably the most powerful Surviram variant, excluding Horrorboard. * Despite being Spirits, they last until the armor is destroyed. This is because as long as they possess something, they can stay. * The spirits haunting the armor are usually the creators of the armor.] * There can be crude versions, usually called ONE.MORE.DAY. They are like a basic Hardware, however only 100 HP and a easily breaking sword. There is no fire-gas tipped anything on these. They can also be piloted by Survirams. Category:The Horror Computer